NIH grant AI41534 proposes to study the effects of early, aggressive treatment for HIV on viral load, persistence of virus or provirus in immune reservoirs, and immune responses to HIV, including generation of CTLs to virally infected cells and persistence of memory T-cells. Patients who are enrolled in the four-drug regimen described in this proposal will contribute to the goals of project AI41534 entitled Viral and immune consequences of early HIV therapy by providing cells and tissues for viral and immunological studies. The clinical component of this study is designed to provide a potent quadruple antiretroviral therapy (consisting of two protease inhibitors with two nucleoside reverse transcriptase inhibitors) to subjects shortly after they have become infected with HIV-1. The therapy will be provided long term (i.e., for a minimum of 48 weeks). Safety and efficacy data, including additional exploratory virologic/immunologic testing, will be collected.